


The Dawn (jonerys)

by FourTrisHEA



Series: The Love Boat [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonerys, JonxDany - Freeform, Love, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Title: The Dawn (one-shot)Summary: The morning after Jon and Daenerys make love for the first time.Rating: Mature / ExplicitAuthor’s Note: This is my first Game of Thrones fanfic (Jonerys) ever! I’ve been writing Divergent fanfic up to now. I own nothing - all owned by Game of Thrones series. **UNEDITED**+++++o+++++





	The Dawn (jonerys)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Love Boat (El Barco del Amor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202294) by [stark_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_forever/pseuds/stark_forever)



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/38815989245/in/dateposted-public/)

Title: The Dawn (one-shot)

Summary: The morning after Jon and Daenerys make love for the first time.

Rating: Mature / Explicit

Author's Note: This is my first Game of Thrones fanfic (Jonerys) ever! I've been writing Divergent fanfic up to now. I own nothing - all inspiration and characters belong to the Game of Thrones Series. **UNEDITED**

+++++o+++++

"We sail together."

** Jon POV **

This time, when my eyes open the light of dawn is filtering in at the edges of the heavy curtains covering the ship's windows in Daenerys's room. I carefully turn my head as not to wake her as I check to see if she is still asleep. I've never had such a poor nights rest. I lost track of how many times I woke up in the unfamiliar room, immediately aware of her lithe body pressed against mine in the darkness.

My lack of sleep is not her fault.

Well, not really her fault.

It isn't her fault that each time I awoke I was compelled to stare at her in awe as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. As my body reacted to her naked flesh pressed against me, our bodies curved together as I held her in my arms. Her back lying against my chest as I felt her ass pressed against my cock. I've learned that it is also hard to fall back to sleep once fully aroused with no relief.

After we made love the second time we both were completely spent. For two people that had just been so intimate moments earlier, we were both dealing with our own uncertainties.

++o++ Flashback ++o++

I nervously approach the Queen's door, my heart beating out of my chest. My nervousness withering in comparison to the need I can no longer ignore. My need for her.

I am in love with Daenerys Targaryen, and whatever her numerous titles are that Missandei recited the day I met her at Dragonstone.

Every moment, every meeting, every exchange that passes, I find myself caring more and more for the young queen. Her beauty, is like nothing I have ever seen before and I noticed it the moment I met her. What I feel for her is so much more than an appreciation for her outward radiance.

No. I love her because I can't imagine not loving her. Every part of her. She is strong, she has a good heart, a temper to match her ire.

She protects people from monsters. And now I will protect her, my queen that I love.

I've ignored my feelings, made excuses – valid ones of course. As I previously told Davos, there's no time for "that". Which is absolutely true.

I pause at her door, the dinner aboard the ship flashes through my mind. Dany choose to sit next to me as we discussed the war's next steps as a group.

The first time our knees touched under the table we both jumped, unwilling to make it known to all, we exchanged polite silent apologies. As the evening continued I forced myself to meet her eyes, to keep my eyes from staring at her "good heart" as Davos had pointed out while mocking me. He saw before I did how strongly I felt for her.

When it happened a second time, again we quickly moved our legs away from the other. This time just exchanging a quick nod.

The third time it happened, neither of us moved away. Neither of us wanting to break the contact. The sensation of our legs touching under the table making my heart pound in my chest. It was only then that Dany's eyes would find mine. This time, neither of us turned away. Our lingering looks could not be ignored.

I knock on her door – three times. I know she is awake, I know she must expect me. I have to believe that she longs for me as well. She opens the door.

Our eyes meet as Dany steps aside, I enter her room knowing why I am there. I know she knows as well. I close the door firmly behind us.

I pulled her into my arms, my hands around her waist. Dany's eyes widening with anticipation, her beautiful lips parting.

"Dany," I whisper staring longingly into her eyes.

She gently bites her lower lip, moving even closer to me. "Jon," she finally murmurs after releasing her lip.

Without anymore more words, our lips finally meet. I feel her tremble in my arms as we press our bodies together. At first our kisses are soft and tentative. Holding her close, tasting her, smelling her sweet fragrance, my hands roam along the sides of her body, rewarded with her whimpers.

We smile as we take a step back, slowly undressing. I am immediately aware how comfortable Daenerys is with her nudity...and mine. Her eyes roaming over me hungrily with anticipation. My eyes doing the same to her.

Her hands only trembling when I remove my shirt, the scars on my chest for her to touch. And she does, slowly and carefully. I see the realization cross her face as she stands completely naked in front of me.

I had lied to her, earlier when she asked me what Davos meant when he foolishly shared that I had taken a knife to the heart for my people. I led her to believe that he had meant it as a figure of speech.

Suddenly her eyes flash to mine, I see the hurt and anger reflecting as she stands bare before me. Her eyes divert as she takes a step away and my heart shudders at the thought of losing her now. Realization that my lie has wounded her.

"Dany, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. What happened to me, is something I don't like to talk about," I plead my case.

Dany squares her shoulders, I see the resolve in her eyes to push me away.

I grab her face and press my lips to her slowly and passionately. She closes her eyes and kisses me back, I know she loves me, thus why my deception hurts her so. I press my forehead to her, "Dany, so much has changed between us. We were basically strangers when you asked me about taking a knife to the heart. I still regret lying, I should have just told you that it was something I didn't want to discuss."

Her eyes still closed she nods to acknowledge she heard me.

"Where we are now, is miles apart from that day. Now you have my heart, it belongs to you, Daenerys Targaryen," I commit to her.

Dany's eyes snap open and meet mine, searching for truth.

She finds it, I love her. And now she knows for sure.

"Jon," she whispers moving her body closer to me, guiding my hand over her heart.

"Say it, only if you mean it. Do you forgive me?" I ask huskily. My arousal is strong, but I will not lie with her unless I know we do not have problems between us.

"Yes, I forgive you. I understand," she promises as our lips meet again.

She places her hand over mine and moves it to her breast, I groan in response.

There were no more words spoken between us. We communicated through touch and our eyes.

Our love making was more than I ever imagined it could be. The joining of dragon and wolf, fire and ice. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted her as I have never wanted another. My need for her, the excitement, even the disbelief that this amazing woman was mine. We both tried to keeps our passionate cries under control. Knowing the ship has thin walls.

Dany tentatively welcoming me to stay in her cabin only after I began to dress. She looked confused, unsure even, assuming that I wanted to leave her. When in reality I wasn't sure if she would want me to stay with her. As soon as she asked me I felt the tension leave the room, we both smiled at each other as I dropped my clothing to the ground.

I closed the gap between us, kissing her gently as we backed towards the bed and then slipping under the covers. Once snuggled under the sheets I felt her warmth against me, as she felt mine. My hands roamed across Dany's beautiful body, as she sighed contently. She turned her face one last time to kiss me goodnight, I traced my tongue across her swollen lips before my arms pull her body close to mine so we can sleep closely. I needed her near.

++o++ Flashback End ++o++

"Good morning, Lord Stark," Dany whispers while turning in my arms to face me. She presses her nose into the nook of my neck.

"Dany, so formal?" I chastise her as she kisses my neck. I dip my head and capture her lips for a passionate kiss.

My tongue fluttering across her bottom lip as she whimpers into my mouth, her lips parting. Our tongues move slowly as we relish in the kiss. My shaft has been semi-hard all night, but now it is fully ready for her. My hands slide to her sweet lips between her thighs to caress her, I groan feeling her wetness. I long to taste her, I bring my fingers to my lips as she watches me while panting.

"Dany," I whisper into her ear before I begin kissing down her body. My tongue taking her sweet rosebud in my mouth while my hand caresses her other breast, concentrating on her other nipple. Her breaths become labored as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, gods. Jon, I want you. Inside of me," she cries softly. "Please."

"Patience, my beautiful queen," I mumble as my lips move to the other nipple, this time my fingers begin caressing her sweet clit. Dany arches her back to get closer to my hand. My tongue glides down her body as I throw the sheets off us both, I spread her thighs as I place my mouth on her sex while slowly rubbing her thighs as I pull her legs apart.

"Fuck, you taste amazing," I groan while lapping her juices. "I knew you would."

I glance up at Dany, her eyes are closed, her chin raised as she slowly rocks closer to me. Her hands desperately clutching the sheets beside her. A fine sheen of sweat glistening on her body as she writhes against my face.

I slip two fingers and curl them slowly until I feel her jump when I find her internal bundle of nerves. That is when I begin tenderly sucking on her clit, my tongue flicking it every few strokes of my fingers until I find the pattern that makes her tremble.

"I'm so close, oh gods, oh gods, please don't stop!" Dany pleads loudly as her hands find my hair and she desperately pushes close to my face.

She comes hard shaking against my lips as I kiss her sweet pussy. My hand moving from her thigh down to my shaft as I give myself three firm strokes, I groan.

"Jon, let me take care of you," she pants while sitting up and joining me at the foot of the bed. In one swift movement she changes to straddle me. Our eyes meet as she takes my cock in her delicate hands and begins stroking me. Our eyes meet as she moves her core over me and wets my dick with her juices. I brace myself, I'm expecting her to take my inside of her.

Instead she scoots closer to me, so that she can stroke my shaft while her sweet heat is mere inches from me. "Oh Daenerys, how you tease me!" I grunt with need.

She kisses me slowly, "Tell me. Tell me what you want, Jon."

I kiss her desperately, breaking to pant in her ear that I need to feel her sweetness around my cock. My hands slide to her hips as I try to position so that the head of my dick can slowly push into her. Dany allows this, as she takes my dick in her hand and slowly moves down on my dick.

Once I am fully sheathed inside of her we pause to stare at each other. She bites her lips, smiling at me. I stare at her, again lost in her violet eyes. I feel her walls gently pulsing around my cock.

"Hold on tight, I am going to show you what a skilled rider I am," she teases me as she begins rocking up and down on my shaft. I lay back and watch as she moves sensually above me. Her full breasts swaying as her body rocks above me.

"You feel so good," I hiss, fighting to control myself from releasing. I move my hand between us to stroke her clit softly as she gasps.

Dany leans forward, finding the angle that brings her the most pleasure. The noises she makes, and the sound of skin slapping skin, we both groan as she clenches tightly around me. Her thighs shaking as she releases on my dick.

I desperately longed to feel her clench around me, and now I want something else. I long to release my seed inside of her again. I felt it last night too, I have this indescribable need to make her mine. To know that part of me will reside deep inside of her.

Once she slows down, coming down from her high, I gently roll us over so I can take her fully. Her eyes look dazed as I begin soft even strokes. Her eyes don't leave mine as I near my climax. Placing one hand under her knee I move her leg up, changing the position as I move close and closer to my end.

"I'm close, Dany," I rasp as she gasps with each new thrust.

I feel my balls tighten as she clenches around me again, she is grunting as her nails rake down my back. I love that she is coming right as I release my seed in her, open to me, wanting me.

My toes curl as I groan loudly, I jerk against her and hold still as I feel myself releasing the last of my seed. She pulls me close to her as I collapse on top of her while careful to not apply all of my weight.

I know what I hope for, as scary as it is. I want to have my child in her belly, if it is possible. If what she fears is true, I will accept it because in the end - - she is who I need. Her alone.

I just know she wants to have children, so I want to be the man to give her that.

I want to spend the rest of my life with this remarkable woman. As we prepare to battle the undead, I do not know how much time we actually have. But what I do know, however long - - I need her by my side.

All I can do is pray she feels the same way about me.

My thoughts interrupted as she wiggles under me, I then roll to my side and bring her with me so we are still embraced. My shaft slowly sliding out of her.

Daenerys props her head up on her hand, leans up to gently kiss me and then says, "I'm in love with you, Jon Snow."

"Aye, as I'm in love with you, Daenerys Targaryen. Always, until my last breath." I pledge to my queen.

"Until my last breath, Jon. Always," she whispers, tears filling her eyes as we kiss.

In that moment I don't know how much longer I will be breathing as we prepare for battle. But I do know that I have the love of an extraordinary woman until death finds me.

The dawn has arrived and now we must face the day.

+++o+ Story End +o+++

+++++o+++++


End file.
